Flu Tragedy
by aquillaa
Summary: di sebuah kapal bernama Going Merry, hidup 7 orang aneh. Dan ada salah satu dari mereka yang terserang flu! apa yang terjadi disana? just read and review :P btw, baca disclaimernya ya biar ga bingung knp ini masih going merry dan knp orangnya cuma 7 hhe.


Flu Tragedy

Disclaimer : OP bukan milik saya tapi milik master Oda..

A/N: ini fic yg ku buat sekitar hampir 3 taun lalu.. jadi udah agak lama.. tp gak pernah saya post di fanfic karena ini cerita nya hancur bener.. ga percaya? Baca aja hahaha…

Dan karena ini 3 taun lalu.. jadi tokoh2nya baru sampai robin saja.. franky dan brook belum ada… dan kapalnya masih going merry..

WARNING: bakalan OOC banget, pake bahasa gaul, dan saya ga bisa nulis cerita jadi ya aga amburadul… dan ini ceritanya murni 3 taun lalu.. jadi ga diedit sama skali hoho..

Oke.. let the story begin…

Malam hari di going merry…. Dimana tinggal tujuh orang aneh yang memiliki impiannya masing2… dan diantara mereka ada juga ada yang sudah pacaran…. (ini bukan kata pak Oda tapi kata para fans dan pembaca setia yang rada gila…bukan saya)

Nami mampir ke kamar pria… untuk bilang selamat malam pada cowok nya, luffy…. (ugh… sebenernya saya pribadi gak setuju… tapi karena kebanyakan cerita dibuatnya seperti ini jadi yaudahlah….)

"met malam kapten…" kata Nami

"malam juga nami…" balas Luffy

sanji melihat luffy dengan satu mata kirinya yang berapi-api….

"nggg… bilang ke Robin, kalo aku bilang selamat malam…" kata Zoro

"Oh.. oke….." balas Nami

pandangan api sanji langsung berpindah ke Zoro….. tapi Zoro tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung tidur di hammock nya…. Demikian pula dengan Luffy…

sementara itu nami menemukan Robin sendirian di dekat tiang kapal… kelihatannya ia lagi kebingungan sekali….. nami menghampirinya….

"hai Robin… ada apa? Tanya Nami

" Ah… nona navigator… ngg… gak, gak ada apa2 kok…. Aku Cuma pengen menyendiri aja disini sebentar…. Kalau mau tidur duluan tidur aja.. nanti aku nyusul…" jawab Robin

"oh, oke kalau gitu… aku duluan yah! Eh…. oh ya! Aku hampir lupa…. Zoro bilang selamat malam….. " balas nami

"dia bilang begitu?" Tanya Robin dengan muka yang agak berubah menjadi merah

"iya" jawab Nami singkat "oke selamat malam!"

Nami pun pergi ke kamar wanita dan langsung tidur… sementara Robin tetap berada di posisinya ia berada sebelumnya….. di sisi lain, yaitu di kamar pria, ada seorang yang entah kenapa gak bisa tidur…. Ia terus memikirkan orang lain yang juga berada di kapal itu…. Yes, tebakan mu betul, itu Zoro…. Karena ia sama sekali gak bisa tidur maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil coklat susu panas… untuk di minum.. (ini merupakan salah satu senjata ampuh untuk ngantuk) tapi saat ia membuka pintu kamar pria… ia melihat ke arah dekat tiang kapal dan melihat seseorang yang membuatnya gak bisa tidur sama sekali… yes, tebakan mu tepat lagi.. itu Robin…

Robin hanya duduk saja disana…. Sendirian …. Merenung…. Dengan muka yang agak sedih… melihat ke langit…. Tumben sekali pada saat itu ia gak membawa buku, kopi, ataupun selimut…. (ketiga benda itu adalah benda yang penting bagi Robin… apalagi kalau lagi merenung kayak gitu…) Zoro merasa kasihan… melihat orang yang ia terus mikirin…. sendirian saja disitu, tanpa ketiga benda yang disebutkan tadi (buku, dll..). Dan Zoro pun memutuskan untuk nyamperin dia…. Walau Zoro merasa agak sedikit deg2kan… (ato tingly mungkin… kata yang lebih tepat..) dan tidak tahu cara memulai topik pembicaraan….. 'aaww zoro kamu lucuu kalau lagi gugup gitu…' pikir Nadine, sedang membayangkan Zoro lagi gugup… sambil melanjutkan mengetik….

"ngg…. Halo…ngapain sendiri disini…. kenapa gak tidur? Tanya zoro dengan muka rada bego

"hah? Kenshi-kun? Kenapa tiba2 ada…. Kamu sendiri kenapa gak tidur? Tanya Robin dengan muka agak kaget

"ngg… aku…. Hmmm… gak bisa tidur…." Jawab zoro

"kenapa?" Tanya Robin

"kamarnya panas…terus si Luffy ngorok terus…. Sanji terus mengigau 'Im to sexy for my tuxedo', terus… chopper tidurnya goyang2 jatuhin semua bantal… dan usoop.. ugh! jangan Tanya… jadi gak bisa tidur deh…" dengan mantap Zoro berbohong. "kamu sendiri, kenapa gak tidur?" Tanya Zoro (lagi)

"aku… Cuma ingin menyendiri aja…. Aku punya banyak sekali kenangan buruk di masa lalu…. Aku Cuma ingin merenungkannya disini… saat semua orang sudah tidur… tapi gak taunya kamu masih bangun… dan… (hahh…)" kata Robin sambil menghela nafas

"ngapain mengenang yang buruk begitu… itu akan membuat mu semakin menderita…. Yang lalu biar lalu… itulah yang aku pelajari saat aku melalui masa laluku yang juga tidak lebih baik…." Balas zoro

"iya… mungkin begitu….." balas Robin dengan muka yang masih sedih

"apa kamu sakit?" Tanya Zoro

"hah?" balas Robin

"kamu sakit? Karena tampaknya kamu terlihat sakit…. Coba ku pegang dahi mu…." Jawab Zoro." Wah, agak hangat…. Kayaknya kamu kena fever… kenapa biasa begini? Padahal tadi siang kamu baik2 aja…. Oh, mungkin karena kamu malam2 dingin di luar, gak pake selimut ato minuman hangat…. Kenapa begini?" Tanya zoro

"aku….(hatchiiii….) eh…. (srot..srot…) ngg…" jawab Robin

"lebih baik kamu tidur aja deh… " balas Zoro sambil membantu membangunkan Robin

"ngg… (uhuk) iya….(uhuk)…."kata Robin

pada saat membantu Robin untuk berdiri…. Tiba2 ada pisang jatuh dari langit (tapi Cuma kulitnya doang…) dan Zoro dengan bodohnya menginjak kulit pisang itu… dan terpeleset jatuh dan otomatis Robinnya juga ikut jatuh… mereka berdua jatuh dengan keadaan bibir menempel (tidak sengaja…) tapi dengan gobloknya mereka malah melanjutkannya ke french kiss, make out, dst…

(setelah selesai 'enjoy'nya….)

"eh… nng…. Sori gak sengaja…. Hhe… ng… aku tidur ya… kamu juga tidur lho…. Jangan ampe aku bangun lagi kayak gini…" kata Zoro.. "oke… met malam… (cup).."

lanjut zoro sambil cium pipi trus langsung kabur ke kamar….

"Haaatttchhiii…. Uhuk… uhuk… ohok…. Ngik…. Srot…. Ahhhh…" jawab Robin

Dan mereka pun tidur… (kali ini, benar2 tidur)… sebelum tidur Robin meminum obat flu yang ada di kamarnya… yang sudah dibuatkan oleh chopper untuk emergency… obat itu seperti panadol… tapi karena ini buatan chopper jadi kita sebut saja "chopperdol" nama yang keren bukan? Oke… lanjutkan cerita…. Di sisi lain Zoro langsung tidur… tetapi tidak seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya kali ini ia merasa kedinginan… sangat kedinginan… Ia lupa kalau ia baru saja berciuman (bahkan sampai make out) dengan orang yang lagi sakit… ya itulah kebodohan seorang Zoro….

Esoknya… Robin masih sakit tapi udah baikan… Zoro juga sakit tapi lebih parah…. (mungkin karena gak minum obat…)

"hattchii…. Hhah… uhuk… srot… srot" kata Robin

"HAATHCOOO…. HEEH…. GRRR… OHOK..OHOK.. GROOK…" kata Zoro

"Eh! Kalian sakit? Haha…. Kompak banget ya kalian…. Benar2 sehidup semati… senang bareng, susah bareng, sakit juga bareng….." kata Usopp

"Owww…. Zoro… tumben kamu sakit…. Kamu kan yang paling jarang sakit… hmmm.. tapi tenang aja… kalian Cuma kena flu biasa kok… kayak influenza gitu…. Minum chopperdol tiga kali sehari sesudah makan dan sebelum tidur juga sembuh…"

anjur Chopper

"yang kemarin aku minum itu yang terakhir…. Makanya sekarang aku juga belum sembuh…. Tapi aku gak nyangka kalau kamu juga sakit kenshi-kun….karena apa ya?" kata Robin sambil berpikir kenapa kira2 Zoro bisa ikut sakit. "Ohmaigat!" lanjut Robin sambil mengingat kejadian bodoh kemarin malem….

"Kenapa Robin-chan?" Tanya Sanji

"eh… tuan koki… nggak gak ada apa-apa kok hhe…" jawab Robin dengan muka rada bego

"Saaannnjiiiiii! Sarapan sekaaraaaanggg! Laaapeerrr nihhh!" teriak luffy

"oke2… nyantai bro…. Aku siapkan dulu.. ntar paling 15 menit lagi kalian kebawah aja… menu hari ini ayam!" kata Sanji sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu dapur

(sementara itu)

"gawaat! Kalau chopperdolnya habis, aku harus membuatnya lagi! Butuh waktu seharian untuk membuat chopperdol… Untung bahan-bahan obat-obatannya masih ada…. Kalian gakpapa kan? Bisa nunggu sampai entar malam?" Tanya Chopper

"Bisa… makasih tuan dokter…." Jawab Robin

"ya… whatever lah….." jawab Zoro

lalu kamar pintu wanita terbuka dan keluar Nami… tumben dia bangun paling telat… Tapi tentu saja dia sudah mandi, ganti baju, dll….

"Luffy… sarapan sekarang yuuk… kita makan satu sendok berdua… satu sedotan berdua… semuanya berdua deh….." kata Nami dengan muka rada merah…

"oh yes my dear.." jawab Luffy

Memang pasangan muda biasanya jauh lebih norak… atau bahkan bisa sangat amat norak… seperti anak smp saja…(tidak semua anak smp begini tapi kebanyakan yang udah pacaran iya… oke lets continue)

Tapi nyatanya Luffy langsung meninggalkan Nami dan lari ke dapur… rasa laparnya lebih besar dari pada cintanya… Zoro juga ikut ke dapur….. sehingga di dapur hanya ada tiga orang pada saat itu…. Kapten, pendekar, dan koki…. Meninggalkan anggota2 lain di luar…..

"hey kalian! Siapa yang suruh kesini! Makanan belum jadi…. Kan aku bilang kesini 15 menit lagi, ini baru 10 menit!" kata Sanji dengan muka agak marah

"Tapi aku lapeer, kuncorooo…." Kata Luffy sambil memohon meminta makanan

"Kuncoro? Siapa tuh? Nggg…. Iya2 oke…. Sabar 5menit lagi ya… kamu duduk aja disitu… tenang aja… aku akan memberikan porsi extra untuk mu…" kata Sanji "lalu yang satu ini kenapa ke dapur! Hey marimo! Mau apa kamu kesini!

"Hatchooo! ada sake gak ..? Hahh.. hmm…. Srooot…." Tanya Zoro sambil ingusnya agak keluar-keluar.

"Haaaah! Kamu sakit! (Sanji tau nya Robin doang yang sakit, dia gak tau kalau Zoro juga sakit) kenapa kau bisa sakit pada waktu yang bersamaan dengan Robin-chan ku! Pasti ada yang gak beres nihh! Grrrrrrr….." kata sanji sambil berdiri di depan zoro mengabaikan ayam yang sedang dimasak

sanji berdiri pas di depan zoro, dengan jarak antar muka yang sangat dekat… terlalu dekat… mereka memandangi satu sama lain dengan mata yang berapi-api…. Karena sanji hanya punya satu mata, Zoro menutup mata sebelah kirinya biar permainan adu matanya menjadi adil..

"heyyy Kun! Makanan nya udah belum? Kayaknya udah 15 menit niihhh….." kata Luffy sambil menepok punggung Sanji sehingga Sanji pun terdorong ke depan…

Caution: adegan berikutnya ini diambil dari serial Naruto di jilid nomor 1…. Adegan saat naruto mencium sasuke secara tidak sengaja…..

(Cuuuupppppp) Sanji dengan mesranya mencium Zoro tepat di bibir…

mereka kaget… bahkan Luffy juga kaget… mereka semua hening… Mata mereka putih semua… dan mulutnya terbuka lebar…. Khusus Sanji dan Zoro , Di mulut mereka keluar busa-busa… seperti anjing yang gak pernah divaksinasi…. Karena sangking shocknya…

(setelah keheningan selesai)

"pluwehhh…. Phuehhh… bluweehh! Yuck….. Rasa rokok!" kata Zoro

"AAAAAARRRRGGHHHH! Sialan kau marimo! Kau telah menodai bibirku yang perawan ini! Padahal aku khusus menyimpannya untuk gadis yang ku sukai…. Whuaaaaaaaa! Hancur masa mudaku! Kata Sanji

"emang berapa gadis yang kau suka? 20?" Tanya Zoro

"Dasar pendekar gilaa….. mengapa kau tidak merasa merana seperti aku! Atau jangan2 kau senang aku cium tadi….. ihhhh kamu homo ya?" Tanya sanji

"Enak saja! Ciuman tadi merupakan pengalaman yang paling menjijikkan yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku…. Tapi aku lega juga karena itu bukan ciuman pertamaku…" jawab Zoro sambil menantang sanji

"Apaaa kata muuu! Tanya sanji sangat marah

"Hmmmm…. Coba ku pikir2… enakkan rasa Rokok atau rasa Kopi Karamel ya…? Tanya Zoro dengan agak mengeledek., sambil menentang Sanji lagi

"Siapa Kopi Karamel! Haaaaaahhh!" Setelah berpikir sejenak Sanji pun kaget dan mengetahui mulut siapa yang memiliki rasa kopi karamel… "Sialllaaaan kau mariimooo brengseek!" kata Sanji sambil siap2 menendang, dan Zoro juga siap2 mengeluarkan pedangnya, sementara Luffy hanya duduk saja menyaksikan pertunjukan spectacular tersebut di dapur….

(pada saat siap2 menyerang…)

"Hatttttchhhhiiiiiing!" mereka berdua bersin bersamaan

iya begitulah…. Sekarang ada tiga orang yang terkena flu di kapal ini…

"hah… hah…lebih baik kalian keluar dulu…. Aku beri tahu kalo makanannya sudah siap…." Kata sanji pucat karena tiba2 badannya jadi gak enak dan merasa kurang sehat

"nggg iya…." Kata Luffy sambil menarik Zoro keluar

Sanjipun melanjutkan memasak makanannya…. Dia memasak ayam goreng tradisional…

"uhuk… ohok…. Ehek… srtttttttttt….. huh….. hatchiiiii….." kata sanji

Yah begitulah…. Selain bumbu bumbu biasa… ada juga bumbu rahasia yang membuat ayam goreng biasa itu menjadi luar biasa… ya, tebakan mu betul sekali… itu adalah batuk dan bersin, yang mengandung virus2 penyebab flu…. Yang ditebarkan Sanji ke dalam makanan…

"nggg Luffy.. plis jangan kasih tau yang lain tentang kejadian di dapur ya?" kata Zoro

"oke… aku bisa di percaya… kita kan BFF (best friends forever)" kata Luffy

(sanji keluar dari dapur)

"makanan sudah siappp! Ohok…. Srot…. Hhahhh…." Kata Sanji

"Sanji… kamu sakit yaaa?" Tanya Robin

"owww…. Kasiaannn…." Kata Nami

dan kemudian dua wanita itu menghampiri sanji membuat sanji sangat senang dan nyaman…. 'akhirnya aku bisa merebut Nami dan Robin dari kedua orang idiot itu.. hhahha..' pikirnya…. Zoro dan Luffy melihat Sanji dengan ekspresi muka 'Grrrrrr'.

"Okeh…. Kita makan aja yukk!" kata usopp

"iya… plis makan sekarang… aku juga mulai laper nih… nanti aku lanjutkan membuat chopperdol setelah makan.."kata chopper

Oke semuaanyaaa! Ke ruang makaaan!" kata luffy semangat, karena dia juga orang yang sejak pertama kali sudah kelaperan

Dan mereka semua akhirnya makan… makan ayam goreng biasa yang sebenarnya adalah luar biasa…. Kenapa luar biasa? Kalian pasti tau alasannya… karena tidak lama setelah mereka semua makan ayam goreng itu… orang yang sehat menjadi sakit.. dan yang sakit menjadi semakin sakit….

"." Kata Luffy

"ohok..ohkokkk…. grok…. Ngok…. Haaatchhooooo!" kata Zoro

"htchhiiiiiiiiiii….. ihhhhhh….. hmmmm….. hatchiiiiiii….." kata Nami

"atchooo…. Atchiiiiii… atchaaaaaa….. atthceeeeeemmm….." kata Usopp

"ihik….. ihik….. srrrooooot….. ihik….. ngek….. ihik…" kata Sanji

"Haaaattttchiiiiii…. Hhahhh…. Srit… uhuk..uhuk… ngik…."kata Robin

"ha..haaa… hhhhhaaaaaa….chhhoooouuiiiiii!" kata Chopper

Mereka pun memiliki bahasa flu mereka masing2…. Dan bahkan sang dokter… Chopper juga ikut sakit…. Tapi walaupun sakit, ia tetap melanjutkan membuat obat Chopperdol.. yang di perkirakan selesai entar malem….

Pada saat ini mereka bukanlah kelompok bajak laut 'topi jerami' malainkan kelompok bajak laut 'influenza'… nama yang keren untuk sebuah perkumpulan bukan? Ngg… sepertinya tidak….. oke lanjut, lalu mereka melewati waktu2 sengsara dimana semua anggota terserang penyakit flu… diawali dari Robin ke Zoro, Zoro ke Sanji, dan sanji ke sisa anggota lainnya…

(malam harinya)

"oke… (uhuk) chopperdol sudah jadi…. Tapi ini bukan chopperdol biasa, melainkan 'Super Chopperdol'!" Chopper mengatakan sambil memegang 7 buah super chopperdol di tangannya… dan terdengar bunyi lagu 'we are the champion' dari kejauhan….

"Apa bedanya?" Tanya Usopp

"super chopperdol tiga kali lipat lebih ampuh dari pada chopperdol biasa… kamu hanya perlu meminum ini satu buah saja sebelum tidur, esoknya kau langsung sembuh 100%" kata chopper dengan mantap

"Kemarikan! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan flu ini…." Kata Zoro

lalu chopper membagikannya ke setiap anggota…. Masing2 satu butir… lalu merekapun meminumnya sesuai dengan anjuran Chopper, yaitu 1 butir sebelum tidur…..

ternyata benar…. Super chopperdol benar2 ampuh… esoknya mereka semua langsung sehat kembali… segar bugar, dan melakukan aktivitas nya seperti biasa… Luffy nongkrong2 di bagian kepala going merry…. Nami di kamar.. menggambar peta, melihat kompas, memastikan bahwa kapal mereka berjalan ke arah yang benar… Usopp membuat senjata2 baru… Sanji masak di dapur…. Robin baca buku sambil minum kopi karamel (Robin tuh benar2 Crazy Coffee Lover)… Zoro melakukan latihan2 seperti angkat barbell, sit up, push up… (rekor terakhir zoro adalah push up sebanyak 5000 kali) dan chopper…. Melakukan eksperimen2 untuk menciptakan obat yang lebih ampuh lagi..

Pokoknya benar2 seperti hari2 biasa mereka deh….

Malam harinya, hal yang terjadi persis sekali seperti yang ada di awal cerita…

"malam Luffy" kata Nami

"malam Nami" kata Luffy

"Bilang ke Robin aku bilang selamat malam.." kata Zoro

"tuh dia di luar lagi, samperin aja….. aku tidur ya.." jawab Nami

menuruti kata2 Nami, Zoro pergi keluar untuk nyamperin Robin (lagi) dan ia agak deg2kan (lagi) dan gak tau mau mulai topik pembicaraan apa (lagi)…. Lalu Zoro mengucapkan kata2 yang tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita…

"hey…. Udah nonton cars belum? Aku suka banget deh ama mobil merah itu… yang namanya…. Lightning McQueen… Yeah…. Dia keren deh.. lucu lagi.. ka-chow2 gitu… hhahha…. Dia sempat mengubah jalan pikiranku untuk mengubah obsesi dari seorang pendekar menjadi seorang pembalap…" kata Zoro sambil senyum lebar

"kamu bicara apa sih?" Tanya Robin sambil alisnya di angkat Satu

"eh, ngg… hehe…. Gak…. Cuma mau memulai convertation yang agak beda aja…" jawab Zoro sambil memegang rambut ijonya

"sebenernya kamu mau ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Robin, membuat Zoro terdesak untuk bilang dengan jujur

"Mau bilang selamat malam…." Jawab Zoro, dan kali ini dia benar2 jujur

"oh, ya… malam juga Kenshi-kun…." Balas Robin sambil memberikan ciuman 'light peck' ke Zoro…

(light peck itu kayak Cuma cup dikit doing…. Kayak first kiss tapi ini lebih simple lagi)

"nggg…. Kamu gak mau tidur sekarang?" Tanya Zoro

"nggak deh… entar aja…." Jawab Robin

"kenapa sih kamu suka banget malem2 di luar gini? Kayaknya hampir di setiap cerita deh ada adegan kamu malem2 di luar sendiri kayak gini.." kata Zoro

"gakpapa kan? Toh aku bawa selimut sekarang… jadi aku gak bakal sakit lagi…" kata Robin sambil senyum lembut

"ngg… mau di temenin gak?" Tanya Zoro dengan muka polos

"yah.. boleh…makasih Kenshi-kun…" jawab Robin dengan senyum… tetapi senyumannya kali ini beda… senyum yang menggelegar… (bahasa yang norak bukan?) senyum yang hanya diberikan Robin kepada Zoro saja….

"Oh Yeah?" kata Zoro menantang Robin (dia memang suka menantang semua orang)

Yah…. Dan seperti biasa…. Dari ngobrol biasa menjadi ngobrol yang tidak biasa… lalu di lanjutkan dengan kiss…. Berbagai macam kiss… dari light peck sampai make out… tenang saja.. mereka tidak mungkin melakukan lebih dari itu… 'mungkin ciuman seperti itu merupakan hal yang sangat biasa bagi mereka apalagi mereka juga sudah besar… jadi menurut ku sih terserah mereka saja' pikir Nadine mengomentari kehidupan mereka yang begitu bebas.

Tetapi belakangan ini Zoro jarang sekali memakan sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan… akibatnya ia terkena penyakit Sariawan…. Robin tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berciuman (bahkan sampai make out) dengan orang yang terkena sariawan… yah kita biasa tebak cerita selanjutnya… Robin tertular penyakit sariawan… hingga bibir pecah2… sakit tenggorokan.. sampai ke panas dalam… Dan dengan demikian… cerita yang berjudul 'Flu Tragedy' ini.. beralih ke cerita lain yang berjudul 'Sariawan Tragedy'… karena lanjutannya bakal persis seperti cerita yang di atas…, jadi saya tamatin disini saja….

Tamat dengan sukses….

Author's comment:

Oke.. saya tau.. ini cerita teridiot yg pernah anda semua baca.. tp ya.. buat lucu2an aja ya.. dan sekali lagi saya ga bisa menulis cerita.. kalo mau dipaksa2in bagus juga ceritanya jadinya dikit.. jadi ya.. begini lah kemampuan saya…

Oke sekian dulu.. untuk review… yang ramah2 aja ya sama saya… hahaha..


End file.
